Haunt
by littlemissgoth
Summary: Lack of sleep was common amongst the members of project freelancer, at least Maine found away to get Wash some sleep. But after his death Wash no longer has that comfort and won't admit to the blue's that he can't sleep. Past Mainewash, Pre Tuckington


Back during Project Freelancer they had discovered that Wash fell asleep when people played with his hair. It never mattered who it was just as long as he was comfortable and the playing was gentle not rough. Whenever anyone thought Wash needed a sleep they'd lead him to the rec room, settle him onto a couch and stroke his hair. There were a few people in particular who would take advantage of that information to ensure Wash was always caught up on sleep and they were York, North and Maine.

It was usually Maine though who would hunt Wash down after missions to ensure that the smaller freelancer got enough sleep and Wash loved it. It didn't surprise anyone when shortly after Maine began to make sure Wash got sleep that they got together.

Wash would now fall sleep with his head was resting on Maine's chest with a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Then a hand running through his hair at a slow gentle pace and he would begin to drop off into a deep sleep but not before he got a light kiss on his lips then going to sleep.

After missions now Wash was never in the rec room but in Maine's room or Wash's room, and that made everyone happier. There was peace and quiet after missions, no more fighting over couches, a happier Wash and Maine who were getting a lot more sleep it was a win win.

But that was all in the past Wash with now with the reds and blues and had been years since Maine became the Meta before meeting his demise at Sidewinder. Wash had such trouble sleep these days and there was no way he was telling the blues what helped him sleep.

Most nights Wash would go and sit on the roof of the base under the pretence of keeping watch, even though he knew Tucker didn't believe him but the other man never called him out on it. At least on the roof he got the chance for some peace and quiet something rare when one was with the reds and blues. And if some tears fell at least there was no one around to query him or mock the big bad freelancer for having emotions.

He missed York.

He missed North.

He missed C.T.

He missed Carolina.

He missed Tex.

He missed Delta and Theta.

He missed South.

He missed Maine.

He really missed Maine.

That sent him over the edge tears began to stream down his face not just the one or two tears he usually shed, a full flood of tears poured down his face. A sob escaped from his closed lips and it wasn't long before he could no longer keep silent.

He cried for his friends, he cried for the A.I's, he cried for Carolina, he cried for his lost love and the pain he went through.

He cried so much he failed to hear the footsteps on the stairs up to the roof or notice a figure out of armour crouching next to him.

"Wash?" The figure beside him asked softly. Wash lifted his head and through his vision blurred with tears did he notice Tucker crouched beside him.

Tucker reached out to put a hand on his shoulder but Wash flinched away before he had even made contact. Tucker held his hand still until Wash relaxed back into place and gently rest his hand on Wash's shoulder.

The contact sent Wash back into a fit of tears, and a look of shock crossed Tucker's face before he had Wash's face slam into his chest and small hands grasping at his shirt. He did not know how to react to this so Tucker decided the best course of action was to just sit there and let Wash cry, they could talk about this later when he had calmed down.

So Tucker moved to sit down and Wash followed him, Tucker placed a hand on Wash's head when the smaller male tensed under the touch before relaxing quickly. Confusion was clear on Tucker's face; he moved his hand slowly through Wash's hair noticing that it seemed to calm him down.

That was how Tucker spent the next hour stroking Wash's hair until he noticed that the other male was fast asleep. Tucker sighed to himself as he picked up Wash and carried him back into the base to put him to bed.

Tucker then wandered back to his own room sure he and Wash needed to have a serious talk in the morning about the proper amount of sleep a person needed, super soldier or not. At least now he had found a way to put the freelancer to sleep without having to drug or knock him out and that was always a positive. Plus he looked pretty cute when he was asleep Tucker would not mind getting the chance to see that sight more often.


End file.
